Sunrise
by Happysheep
Summary: Macavity wants answers and he'll do anything to get them, even if a little blood needs to be spilt. CHAPTER 16 UP! Please R&R. This is one of my fav chapters so far
1. A dream

Author's notes: I'm trying my hand out at descriptive piece. This is my first attampt at a really detailed story so please be kind. It's based on Etcetera and a search for a part of her past she thought she lost long ago. I'm hoping this'll be emotional to some extent as the subject of the story is depressing.I can't remember if this chapter has any use of 'bad' language so if you don't like that sort of stuff don't read.

_

* * *

A small pale brown kitten curled up in its mothers lap. The kitten, barely a week old, had already opened its eyes and was looking up at its mother fondly. Her fluffy white fur providing soft bedding for the little kitten._

"_We'll watch the sunrise together, my little Etcetera." The queen soothed. _

_The pale brown kitten looked into her mother's glassy blue eyes then away in the direction of the hills over the piles of loose junk. _

"_It's rising sweetheart." The queen whispered as the first rays of light flashed over the hill tops. _

_As the golden beams intensified in brightness, they bounced off the glass around them from bottles and window panes, shining intense rainbow colours all around. Etcetera squealed with delight as her fur changed a light pastel lilac. Song birds started their melody as the sun rose higher into the sky. Etcetera was captivated by the colours and the birds and the warmth of her mother. The sweet smell of wild flowers intoxicated her senses and gave her an almost floating feeling. _

"_Look over there." Her mother whispered. _

_Etcetera looked in the direction she was pointing to see and old stain glassed window. _

"_Watch it my love." The queen said gently._

_Etcetera watched as those golden rays hit each of the coloured panes. _

"_Pwitty!" Etcetera gasped as a million colours splashed across her and her mother, plunging them into a world of vibrant colour and light…_

"Etcetera, Etcetera…"

The pale brown kitten opened her eyes groggily to see a pair of bright blue ones staring back at her.

"Err..." Etcetera groaned, batting at the eyes and missing.

"Wake up Etcetera, don't be so stubborn."

"I was dreaming of…" Etcetera began.

"You can dream tonight, but now you need to get ready. Get up!"

"Stop shaking my Victoria, I'm up I'm up." Etcetera sat up tiredly and scowled after the pure white Victoria as she left the makeshift room.

The pure white kitten stuck her head round the door, "Stop day dreaming Etcetera. We need to go now."

"I was dreaming…" Victoria left, "…I was dreaming of mum."

Etcetera forced back the tears and stood up a little shakily. She walked slowly over to the door and walked out into the bright light of midday. As she looked across the junkyard, she could see numerous Jellicles spread out over the various mounds of junk. She'd lived here all her life, since the age of a week at least. She only knew this because of the dreams that plagued her every night. It was always the same, she was a week old, curled up in her mothers lap and watching the sun rise. Every time she reached the scene with the old stain glassed window, she'd wake up. Either she'd wake up herself or someone else would interrupt her dream. Etcetera was desperate to know what happened after that, did something happen to her mother? Did something happen but she just couldn't remember it? She'd spoken to Old D, the tribe's leader, about this dream but he could offer her no guidance.

"Etcetera! Get over here now!"

The kitten jumped as Jellylorum, one of the older queens, came marching over.

"Etcetera stop that daydreaming this instant! You have lessons with Jennyanydots in minutes! You mother will worry if you don't show up!"

Etcetera scowled, Jenny wasn't her mother… well not her _real_ mother anyway. She was just an adoptive parent who Etcetera believed had nothing to do with her. No one had ever said that Jenny was or wasn't her mother but she knew who her real mother was from her dreams, not that she knew what her mother looked like, she could only remember those eyes and that soft white fur.

"There you are Etcetera, you're late."

Etcetera walked straight passed Jenny, who'd just spoken to her, and sat down next to Electra. The calico kitten was an orphan and she _knew_ Jenny wasn't her mother. Etcetera on the other hand was unsure… _very_ unsure.

"Where were you?" Electra asked.

"Dreaming."

"About your mother?" Electra said quietly.

"Yeah." Etcetera muttered back.

"Did you dream anything new?"

Etcetera had told the calico everything and visa versa. They joked that they were each others deposit box because they told each other their secrets and could rely on the other to keep it.

"No, I didn't dream anything new." Etcetera said sadly.

"Vicky interrupted you didn't she."

"Yeah… how do you know?"

"Because I sent her over to find you. I'm sorry Etcetera, I was just getting a bit worried that's all and Jenny wouldn't let me go…"

"Don't worry; I would have woken up anyway."

"Ok, I just didn't want you to be mad at me."

"I couldn't be mad at you; you're my best friend." Etcetera pulled Electra into a hug, "No, you're like a sister to me."

Electra hugged her back, "I think that too."

"You know something." Etcetera sighed, "All I want is for my _real_ mum to be with me and come back to the junkyard. I want her to live with me here, not in some grotty house… if she's alive that is."

"Girls, girls stop that and get ready! Etcetera you're late enough as it is without distracting Electra!" Jenny snapped over the other kitten's heads.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Electra smiled grimly.

The two stood and left the tyre, taking a seat in front of Jenny behind the other kittens.

"Now, today you'll be learning how to knit." Jenny smiled.

The kittens groaned but said nothing else.

"Now let's pair you up so we can begin."

Etcetera and Electra moved closer to each other so Jenny could see that they wanted to work together.

"Tumblebrutus, you go with Pouncival."

The two toms grinned and moved out of the circle to sit in the pipe. They weren't going to be doing any work, they'd be making fun of all the other kittens and Jenny wouldn't notice.

"Victoria, you pair up with Mistoffelees."

The two of the smiled at each other and made their way over to an old oven.

As Jenny continued to pair the kittens off, Etcetera and Electra sat tensely. The only other kitten left was Jemima.

"Jemima you go with…" Jenny looked down on the two other kitten still not paired, "…Electra."

Etcetera groaned, she'd have to be paired up with Jenny... again.

"Good luck." Electra whispered as she and Jemima wondered over to the farthest corner of the clearing.

"Right Etcetera, watch and learn."

Etcetera sighed and sat down in front of Jenny with a pair of knitting needles and white string, this was going to be a very bad day and she'd only been up half an hour.


	2. A secret place

Author's notes: Here it is, the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"How did it go?"

Etcetera sighed and looked away from Electra. "Terrible. I couldn't do a cross stitch when we moved on to sewing and she made me stay behind until I'd got it right."

"Did you?"

"No. I only got away because Munkustrap saved me."

"He saved you?"

"Yeah, he'd seen everyone leave but me and after a few hours, he decided that Jenny was being really unfair. Jenny didn't want me to leave but Munk said I had to. While they were arguing I left."

"Oh."

"I need to take a walk… alone. Sorry Electra but I need to clear my head."

"That's ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Etcetera walked out of clearing and down a small path towards the East wall of the junkyard. This area of the junkyard was where all the glass and metal rubbish was dumped.

As Etcetera walked slowly down the path, she had the feeling she'd been here before. Looking around she was a strangely familiar junk pile.

'What harm could happen if I just climb it?' Etcetera thought innocently.

The pale brown tabby walked to the base of the pile and started to climb. With every step, she trod on glass and pieces of metal. Etcetera yelped when a particularly large piece of glass got stuck in her back paw. She hopped on one paw as she pulled the glass out. After nearly falling off the junk pile, she made her way up more slowly… and painfully. The cut in her paw was throbbing and bleeding but this strange sensation of recollection pulled Etcetera up the pile.

As Etcetera reached to top, she was greeted with a relatively flat surface that was covered in earth and moss. Wild flowers grew from various gaps in the junk and scattering the floor of metal was glass. There was glass of all colours and sizes, they stuck out of gaps and lay in piles like crystals projecting from a rock. The space was open and the midday sun heated the metal, making the place warm and comfortable. Etcetera gazed at the rolling hills in the distance and she suddenly felt a knock tightening in her chest.

"What is this place?" She muttered out loud. "What led me here?"

Etcetera explored the area, finding secret dens and items that obviously had been brought there. One of these was a butter yellow blanket with a pale brown kitten sewn into the corner. The blanket was dirty and fragile from, what seemed like, years of neglect and exposure to the elements. Etcetera picked it up carefully and gently brushed away the dust and dirt as best she could without damaging it. The kitten sewn into the corner was curled up in a small ball with its head tucked under its paw. It wore a cute lilac ribbon round its neck and it was lying on a small pink cushion.

Etcetera sniffed it, breathing in the musty smell of a strangely familiar perfume. She felt her heart tighten and she dropped the blanket, scared it might be cursed or something. She quickly put it back where she found it and grabbed a bunch of cushions that had been piled in one of the dens. She laid them out on the floor so she faced the hills. She'd hadn't seen the sun set in years and she decided that now was a good time to watch it I all its glory.

* * *

A little short for my liking but I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm hoping it'll be a little more eventful than this one. 


	3. Falling

Author's note: Chapter 3 has arrived! I'm trying to make this chapter dramatic so if I fail, please note that I tried.

* * *

"_Look over there." Her mother whispered. _

_Etcetera looked in the direction she was pointing to see and old stain glassed window. _

"_Watch it my love." The queen said gently._

_Etcetera watched as those golden rays hit each of the coloured panes. _

"_Pwitty!" Etcetera gasped as a million colours splashed across her and her mother, plunging them into a world of vibrant colour and light. _

"_Are you cold, Etcetera?" The queen asked. _

_Etcetera nodded and shivered. The queen reached out for something, suddenly Etcetera found herself wrapped up in a blanket of bright butter yellow. _

"_Look here Etcetera; I've sewn you into the corner." _

_Etcetera eyed the curled up kitten with awe. She knew that she'd never be that good at sewing. _

"_Now Etcetera there's something you should know. I…" _

"ETCETERA!"

Etcetera woke to find herself lying on top of the junk pile surrounded by the glass but protected by the cushions. Someone was striding towards her, the solid shadow advanced menacingly, followed by a slightly larger form.

Etcetera sprang to her paws, clutching the blanket that had somehow got into her paws. She backed away from the figures, terrified that something deadly was about to happen.

"Etcetera why are you up here? You know this area's out of bounds to the kittens! It's far too dangerous to be here let alone sleep here! What were you thinking?"

Etcetera recoiled at Jelly's voice, she looked at Munkustrap for help but he offered none. He looked very relieved, probably because she'd been found and was relatively unhurt. Suddenly the cuts on Etcetera's paws started to sting. Etcetera felt tears well up in her eyes and she bit her lip against the pain that was now burning white hot and spreading very slowly away from the cuts.

"Come on Etcetera; let's get you back to the safety to the clearing." Munkustrap smiled kindly.

"When we get back young lady you're going straight to Old D!" Jelly snapped.

Munkustrap walked over to Etcetera and took her paw in his. Then he withdrew and looked at his paw with a shocked expression on his face. He took Etcetera's paw back and flipped it over. It was covered in drying blood, a deep cut was bleeding steadily and it dripped off Etcetera's fingertips.

"Oh my God…" Munkustrap whispered, taking the paw gently in his own then turned her other paws to find many more cuts and scratches.

"It hurts." Etcetera whimpered, drawing her paw away from Munkustrap's.

"Let's get you back." Munkustrap said gently.

The three Jellicles headed back to the invisible stairway that Etcetera had climbed earlier and Munkustrap and Jelly started to descend but Etcetera hung back.

"Come on Etcetera, don't waste time!" Jelly snapped.

"I…I I'm scared." Etcetera started to cry, for one the thought of cutting her paws again frightened her and she was also scared of heights. She hadn't realised how high this junk pile was and now looking down she realised that if she fell, there would be no chance of her surviving.

"Come on Etcetera, we need to get back."

Etcetera looked up into Munkustrap's eyes and shook her head shakily. "I can't, I'm scared of heights."

Suddenly Jelly was at her side but offered no words to consul the scared kitten. "You're scared of height? In all my years on this good Earth…"

"And many they have been." Munkustrap said with an innocent grin on his face.

Jelly glared and continued, "In all my year's I've never ever heard of a cat who was scared of heights. Now stop making excuses and walked down that pile!"

Etcetera whimpered and backed away from Jelly.

"Etcetera, I'll carry you down if that would make you feel safer." Munkustrap offered.

"Could you?" Etcetera asked, seeing a glimmer of hope once more.

"Sure, just climb onto my back and hold on."

Etcetera did as she was told (for once) and walked over to Munkustrap. She climbed gingerly onto his back, clinging onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs round his waist.

"Hold on Etcetera." Munkustrap warned before starting the descent down the pile. Jelly had already gone on ahead of the two and she was half way down already. Etcetera stupidly glanced over her shoulder to see the endless drop below her. She stiffened and shaped her eyes shut, burying her head in Munkustrap's neck.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" Etcetera asked uncertainly, keeping her eyes shut tight.

"Don't worry Etcetera, you're not that heavy." Munkustrap panted slightly.

"But why are you going so slowly?" Etcetera voice shook with fear.

"Because I keep stepping on glass…OW!" Munkustrap's body jerked violently, as his paw connected with a particularly large glass fragment. Etcetera screamed in the tom's ear and clung tighter to him.

"It's ok Etcetera its ok…" Munkustrap quickly reassured as he regained his balance.

He climbed down more slowly, trying not to pay attention to Etcetera who was whimpering in her ear, which was now ringing. Etcetera glanced down to see Jelly waiting impatiently at the bottom, from where she was she could see the older queen tapping her paw in annoyance and making I-don't-believe-how-long-they're-taking gestures. Etcetera felt a little safer seen as they were nearer the ground.

"Don't worry Etcetera we're nearly there…"

"HURRY UP!" Jelly suddenly shouted.

Munkustrap jumped, stepped onto a pile of glass, put his paw through it and lost his footing. His knees bucked underneath him and he fell backwards. Etcetera screamed as she and Munkustrap rolled down the pile of glass and metal shards and before she hit the floor, Etcetera was plunged into blackness.

* * *

Ok, I kind of made Jelly an orge in this but I'm not that bothered, she's not my fav cat anyway. I'll post chapter 4 as quickly as my hands can type. 


	4. Chased

Author's notes: I was aiming to be dramatic in this chapter, I've probebly failed miserably but I've tried. This is another descriptive chapter and it's longer than the last! Enjoy, please R&R.

* * *

"How long… estimate… recovery… be?"

"It's hard… tell from… injuries. We'll just… to wait… see."

Etcetera could hear muffled voices near her. She couldn't place where they were but she recognised the voice of Old D. The worry and concern in his voice was only too evident. The other cat's soft and gentle voice informed Etcetera that this was a queen, obviously not of the junkyard. Etcetera suspected that she was some sort of doctor or nurse.

Numbness was caking her, giving her an odd floating feel. Her fingers and toes tingled while a strange throbbing sensation beat from her body. She tried to move but something was holding her down, even though she felt no restraints anywhere on her. Before she had time to start panicking, the queen was talking again and this time Etcetera's hearing had greatly improved.

"The mix of herbs should keep her still. She will not be able to move for a while and you must make sure to feed her this mix every morning and evening. She needs to keep taking this because there is the slight possibility that she'll lose her memory, is that understood? Good, I will return to check on her progress within the next couple of weeks."

"Thank you, you've helped so much."

Old D's apology sounded slightly stale but Etcetera dismissed it as a mixture of relief and emotional torture. Suddenly her thoughts turned to Munkustrap. What had happened to him? Where was he now? Was he hurt badly? A torrent of questions swum through Etcetera's mind, distracting her from what Old D was doing. Suddenly her mouth was open and a rush of foul tasting water was forced into her mouth. She choked on the icy liquid and instinctively swallowed it down in several forced gulps.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Etcetera's heart skipped a few beats; did the old cat know she could hear him? Before she could come to a decision, his heavy paw steps thumped away from where she lay.

"_Are you cold, Etcetera?" The queen asked. _

_Etcetera nodded and shivered. The queen reached out for something, suddenly Etcetera found herself wrapped up in a blanket of bright butter yellow. _

"_Look here Etcetera; I've sewn you into the corner." _

_Etcetera eyed the curled up kitten with awe. She knew that she'd never be that good at sewing. _

"_Now Etcetera there's something you should know. I am going away for a while." _

"_Why?" Etcetera mewed_

"_Because I'm going to meet up with an old friend of mine. Unfortunately, the captain of the boat I'm taking wouldn't let anyone who can't help on. I'm sorry Etcetera but you're just too young."_

"_Are…are you leaving me?" _

"_Of cause not!" The queen cried, bringing Etcetera into a tight but gentle hug, "I wouldn't give you up for the world! Don't worry my little Etcetera, I'll come back, I promise."_

"_Who's taking you to your fwends?" _

"_It's a tom that I've grown quite attached to. He's called Gr…"_

Etcetera screamed and sat bolt upright. A searing pain beat through her body and a white hot agony stabbed at her heart and soul. Her eyes flew open in wide terror and she shook violently. The dark room she was in heightened her terror and she scrambled clumsily off the mattress she'd been lying on. As she stood shaking in the cold dark room, her fearful eyes searched the room, looking for any way out. Finally, she found a door… but it was missing a door handle. Panicking, Etcetera scurried around the room in circles, desperation flooding her in great torrents. The pain was slowly ebbing away but that didn't help Etcetera at this time.

Just as she was about to give up, she noticed a gentle glow of light in the furthest corer of the room. She approached it cautiously, and then fell silently to her knees to peer through the tiny crack in the wall. She could just make out a figure of a cream coloured mother with a kitten in her arms. The queen stood up and carefully took the kitten out of the room. On the other side of the door she could see light!

Etcetera waited for a moment to make sure the queen was gone then started to shift the loose bricks.

After half an hour, a pile of rusty coloured bricks had built up behind Etcetera and in their place was a small hole just big enough to fit her through. Gingerly she lay on her stomach and started to crawl slowly into it, brushing aside small pieces of brick that lay in her path. She heard a small click from the room behind her and a group of footsteps. Etcetera felt her heart jump to her throat as she realised whoever had taken her (Well, she was sure she'd been catnapped, she didn't know where she was) was back to finish whatever they'd started.

"HEY! She's trying to escape, grab her!"

Etcetera screeched and crawled faster down the tunnel. Suddenly she felt a cold paw grasp her ankle. Screaming and crying, Etcetera kicked out at the paw's owner. A loud crack and a cry informed her that she'd broken their nose. She dragged herself forward and pulled herself out of the hole and into the room she'd seen the queen and her kitten. She glanced back through the hole to see a number of paws trying desperately to grab her. Etcetera turned to see three doors in the lightly furnished room and ran towards the nearest of the doors. She flung it open and ran down a small stone passage towards a faint glow at the very end.

She nearly screamed again as she heard a loud shout behind her.

"There she is! Stop her!"

With a rush of adrenaline, Etcetera bolted for the light at the end of the passage. She could hear the advancing paw steps gaining rapidly on her, they seemed so close that Etcetera felt they could reach out and grab her. But she was nearly there; the light was so near yet so far, so she ran harder.

She heard a triumphant shout and felt something brush against her elbow. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Etcetera put the last of her dwindling energy into the final sprint for the light.

"I'm nearly there, nearly there…" Etcetera thought tiredly.

A paw grab she shoulder and Etcetera collapsed to the floor in a pile of unconscious fur.


	5. A voice from the past

Author's note: Soz this has been so long but it's finally here. Jellylorum isn't favoured in this chapter (Or any of the previous) and I've decided that Munkustrap needs to be confronted.

Warning: Jelly goes skitts and Etcetera's in a world of her own... much like the writer.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't know what's come over her; I don't know why she tried to run."

"She was obviously frightened."

"I know but why? What scared her so?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the effect of the drug or she was just disorientated."

"I hope you're right, I couldn't bare the thought of her not knowing who I am."

"Just give her space; she'll recognise you in her own time."

Etcetera listened to a pair of muffled voices near where she lay. One was a queen whose soft voice seemed eerily familiar to Etcetera as did the others. The tom's voice sounded hard and malice and Etcetera shivered at the coldness of it. She wasn't sure where she was but now she was too weak to stand. Either that or she'd been tied down.

"How long has she been asleep for?" The queen asked.

"About five days."

'WHAT?' A voice in Etcetera's head cried out.

"I still can't believe you were able to take her away from those Jellicles." The queen laughed a little.

"It was easy. I don't know why that stupid silver striped piece of shit wasn't on guard, but because of that blunder I was able to get the kit."

"I can't thank you enough."

"You're right, you can't."

Etcetera heard a pair of light footsteps leave the room and figured the tom was still with her.

"Right, let's get some food in you before you wake up." A soft voice spoke.

Etcetera frowned to herself, it was the tom that left, not the queen. She knew of no tom's who could walk so quietly. At that thought, a sickening feeling squirmed in her stomach, making her feel highly nauseated. She felt herself being turned to one side where she was promptly sick.

"Oh dear not again. Don't worry my darling; I'll get you cleaned up."

Etcetera felt careful paws wipe away the bile from her mouth and turn her onto her back again. A cool damp cloth found its way to Etcetera's forehead and she felt the burning in her dwindle. The queen took another damp cloth in her paw and dabbed Etcetera's cheeks with them. A cool breeze from somewhere brushed against Etcetera's face, making her shiver slightly.

"There now, that's better isn't it my little one?" The queen soothed softly.

If Etcetera could have moved or spoken, she would have confronted the queen about all the pet names she was giving her.

'Neither of us know each other so why is she babying me?' Etcetera thought with a strange felling of lost then found.

"Right then, let's get you fed and cleaned." The queen said briskly.

* * *

"Have you found her?"

Munkustrap glanced up at Old D who was sitting on the tyre with the older cats. Jelly and Jenny were sitting right next to him, glaring down at the silver tabby that promptly shrank under their icy stares.

"Well, I well… um, I…" Munkustrap was rendered speechless.

"Speak up!" Jelly snapped.

"Well, um…" Munkustrap sighed and hung his head, "…no."

The stony silence that followed pieced the tabby's heart. He and most of the adult Jellicles had gone in search of Etcetera, but had returned empty handed. Munkustrap had been able to track her down to a room with a hole in the wall but the trail had gone cold from there. After a desperate three day search, they'd been forced to return to the junkyard. Now he stood before all the older cats of the junkyard and Old D. Most of the Jellicles that had helped him were hovering behind Munkustrap, all too happy to let him suffer the full force of Jelly and Jenny's wrath.

"So, you haven't found her?" Jelly was obviously fighting to control the anger in her voice.

Munkustrap backed up slightly, "No, we haven't."

Jelly's eyes blazed with angry flames and she leapt off the tyre and flew at Munkustrap, claws unsheathed. The tabby only just managed to dodge the attack and would have done anything to avoid a confrontation had it not been for Jelly sinking her claws into his shoulder. Munkustrap gave a strangled dry as Jelly sunk her claws into his neck. Munkustrap tried to pull out her claws without hurting the older queen but Jelly clung on filled with malice rage. Suddenly everyone was crowding around the pair, trying to unhook Jelly.

Munkustrap felt Jelly's body give a violent jerk and, upon turning, saw that Pouncival had taken an old chair leg to her head. The older queen slumped to the floor, bringing her claws out of Munkustrap's neck as she went.

For a moment everyone stared at Jelly, then Munkustrap felt vast amounts of paws seizing him and dragging him away to get his shallow but painful wounds seen to.

* * *

If you like it or not please R&R. 


	6. Conflicts

Author's notes: Soz I've been so long typing this, had really bad writer's block and didn't know where to go from where I left off. Anyway, this has finally been completed for your entertainment, enjoy!

_

* * *

__2 years later_

A young queen crouched low to the ground, keeping out of sight on the young kit playing a game of stones alone. The fluffy browned furred kitten picked up a stone and threw it into a large metal bin that was leaning slightly to one side. Its beady blue eyes didn't notice the young queen that was preparing to strike. The queen carefully brushed a strand of her long very light cream fur out of her face and locked her eyes on the target. Then, in a blur of creamy-white the queen dived out from her hiding place and threw the kitten to the ground. In one swift movement the kitten's throat was bleeding heavily and the strangled cry cut short by a loud snap. The queen had twisted her head and the kitten's neck had snapped.

"Well done, well done!" Another queen called out from her own hiding place. She'd been positioned so if the kitten had managed to escape, its only exit would be block and it would run straight into the trap they'd set. "You're learning so fast my little Etcetera!"

The cream coloured queen beamed at the complement and picked the kitten's carcass up.

"Thanks mum."

She'd found her at last, her mother. She was the one who'd been there when she'd woken up and had cleaned her and fed her and cared for her. It was only when she'd woken up three weeks later that she knew who she really was. She didn't even have to ask for the dream she'd had the night before had confirmed who she was looking at.

_Flashback_

"_Are you cold, Etcetera?" The queen asked. _

_Etcetera nodded and shivered. The queen reached out for something, suddenly Etcetera found herself wrapped up in a blanket of bright butter yellow. _

"_Look here Etcetera; I've sewn you into the corner." _

_Etcetera eyed the curled up kitten with awe. She knew that she'd never be that good at sewing. _

"_Now Etcetera there's something you should know. I am going away for a while." _

"_Why?" Etcetera mewed_

"_Because I'm going to meet up with an old friend of mine. Unfortunately, the captain of the boat I'm taking wouldn't let anyone who can't help on. I'm sorry Etcetera but you're just too young."_

"_Are…are you leaving me?" _

"_Of cause not!" The queen cried, bringing Etcetera into a tight but gentle hug, "I wouldn't give you up for the world! Don't worry my little Etcetera, I'll come back, I promise."_

"_Who's taking you to your fwends?" _

"_It's a tom that I've grown quite attached to. He's called Growl Tiger."_

"_But mummy…" _

_Don't worry my little Etcetera, I'll be back I promise you." _

"_You pwomise?" _

"_I'd never lie to you Etcetera, I'll be back to care for you. But whilst I'm gone I'm going to have Jennyanydots look after you."_

"_But mummy, your fwend smells." Etcetera giggled. _

_The queen laughed, "Don't say that to her, this'll be our own little secret." The queen placed her paw gently over Etcetera mouth to demonstrate silence. _

"_Tell me all about it when you get back."_

_The queen smiled, "I'll tell you every last detail my little Etcetera." _

_The queen lifted the tiny bundle and placed the blanket back in the hidey-hole. Slowly she crept down the side of the junk pile and when she reached the bottom, she walked down the narrow path to the centre of the junkyard. A middle aged and very beautiful queen came forward to greet them. _

"_Now you be a good little kitten for Aunty Jenny."_

"_I will mummy." Etcetera said sincerely. _

_The queen bent down and kissed Etcetera on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, don't worry my little Etcetera." _

_End Flashback_

Etcetera now stood next to her natural mother, beaming at her. She reached out and ran her paw over the silky white fur that floated round her body. Although Griddlebone had been a young mother, she had dedicated her life to her only daughter and knew she'd do anything to protect her. Etcetera wasn't exactly a vision of immense beauty but had she picked up the graceful sway she walked at. She'd also started to pick out those defining features her mother was so proud of. She was indeed turning into a very beautiful young queen although Griddlebone vainly thought she'd never be as beautiful as her.

"My fur's getting as long as yours." Etcetera said finally, breaking the heavy silence that had weighed heavily upon them.

"That's true my little Etcetera and it's also becoming whiter than before."

Etcetera studied her fur. Her mother was right; those patches of pale brown were dissolving into cream and the cream to white.

"Let's take this kit back to Macavity as a gift." Griddlebone decided at last.

That was another thing Etcetera had found out. The tom who she'd heard when she'd first woken up was Macavity. She knew she recognised that malice and cold voice but at the time she could put a name to a voice.

"Did you know the kit?" Etcetera asked her mother as she slung if over her shoulder.

"Nah, just a random one. I don't care much for knowing who they are, if they need killing them so be it. The only one I wouldn't kill or so much as touch in that way is you, my little Etcetera."

Etcetera smiled inwardly at the thought that her mother would never harm her; she didn't need to say it.

As they walked back through the empty backstreets, lightened by the faint glow of morning.

"Shit we missed the sun rise!" Griddlebone snapped, seeing the light filter through the dank and grimy street they were walking down.

"Don't worry, there's always tomorrow." Etcetera smiled.

Griddlebone looked like she was going to argue but for once dropped it. "You're right. Tomorrow we'll go to that hill over there and we'll watch it together gain… this time for real."

In all the two years they'd been reunited, they hadn't once watched the sunrise together. Neither were quite sure why but they kept putting it off. Etcetera believed it was Griddlebone's emotions playing games with her and telling her that if she watched the sunrise with her daughter them they'd be parted again.

They reached the place where Macavity had housed them and carefully they entered the overgrown garden with caution. The old Victorian style home was crumbling away and the windows were boarded. The only way in was round the back through a smashed window that had escaped been boarded.

Etcetera jumped up nimbly onto the window sill and allowed Griddlebone to pass up the kit's body. Once free of her baggage, Griddlebone followed her daughter into the nearly empty kitchen. They jumped down from the rotting work surface after kicking the kitten off it and Etcetera bent down to pick it up again. After slinging it over her shoulder the pair made their way through the filthy grim covered floor to the 'living room' where a lone sofa stood, covered in dust and rotting slowly away. The whole house stunk of cigarettes, alcohol and drugs and their stench hung in the air like a heavy blanket.

"Ah home sweet home." Etcetera muttered with a grimace as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"Well this is the best Macavity could find on such short notice."

"You're far too soft mum; he's got you wrapped round his paw." Etcetera sighed, shaking her head and dumping the dead kitten on the sofa.

"No he hasn't!" Griddlebone retaliated, "He's just got nowhere else to keep us!"

"You know full well that's a lie!" Etcetera snapped. "He's just thrown us in this shit pit because he doesn't care for you at all! You claim he loves you but if he really did them we'd be living with him in luxury! Open your eyes mum for God's sake!"

"He does love me!" Griddlebone cried, "he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!"

"Oh my God how stupid _are_ you mum? All he wants you for is for sex, nothing more! To him you're just another whore on the side who he can fuck any time he likes! I don't want to see you get hurt mum, I really don't but you can't keep this up! You know what I'm saying is true!"

"You're lying to me! You're just jealous that I've got a tom with high standing and you've got no one!"

"That's really pathetic; I don't need a tom to keep me happy! All I need is someone who'll love me for the way I am, even if it isn't the type of love between a tom and queen! Why don't you understand that mum?" Etcetera started to cry. Of all things arguing with her mother was the worst to her.

Griddlebone sighed and sat down on the sofa. Etcetera sat down near her and the two sat in silence for a moment, listening to the dripping of a loose pipe and each others breathing.

"Mum." Etcetera asked eventually, "Who's my dad?"

Griddlebone glanced at Etcetera with a look of pity.

"You don't know do you." Etcetera said quietly, turning away from her mother but keeping her within her vision of sight.

Griddlebone sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry my little Etcetera, I don't know. As you know I seem to attract tom's left right and centre. Around the time I had you I had several toms on the go so it could be one of several."

"And who where they?" Etcetera asked her voice shaking a little.

"Well, by now they would be adults, about my age, I rarely go for toms older than me. One of them was Alonzo; he was quite nice, fairly quiet as I remember him and not really a queen's tom. The poor guy had a lot of trouble pulling queens so I thought I'd help out and boost his ego a little."

Etcetera sat in silence; she could never imagine Alonzo as a shy, ugly tom.

"Alonzo was very inexperienced so I hunted around till I found another tom, but still going out with Alonzo. This was the start of a chain of mistakes for me."

"Hmmm I can imagine." Etcetera muttered.

"The tom, Tugger I think his name was, was shy at the time but _very_ experienced in 'that' area. I think I was screaming his name at least twice a night…"

"Please mum, I _really_ don't want to know about that." Etcetera butted in; getting very disturbing vision of her mother and tom she didn't even like that much together. It was ever since the last Jellicle ball she'd been to that Tugger had humiliated her. He'd 'accidentally' dropped a tin of bright pink paint of her as she was walking into the clearing to do some duet with Electra. They'd been working on it for ages and Etcetera was very keen to show off what she could do. That had been ruined however by Tugger.

"Ok, sorry my little one. Anyway, the third was a quite the terrorist actually. He slept around and stole and mugged and… well, was a criminal basically. He had a small catnip empire and of all of the toms he was the most experienced. I think it was all the whores he had under his pay. That's another thing; he owned a whore house with Macavity. They're bothers you see and when Macavity wouldn't help settle a deal, the business collapsed and it had to be closed down. They were still at each others throats when I left but Macavity had gone on to set up his own criminal business while the other… I don't know what happened to him actually. I think he settled down somewhere."

"Tell me his name, and I might be able to help." Something Etcetera highly doubted but was willing to try.

Griddlebone looked at Etcetera for a moment. "I can't really remember, his name's quite difficult to remember… well for me anyway."

"Could you describe him to me?" Etcetera knew she'd regret ever asking that question.

"Well, from my memory… he's a little shorter than Macavity; he's got the same build as him. He's a tabby I think… yeah, a tabby. I clearly remember his silver and black striped fur again my body when we made love under the stars…"

Griddlebone closed her eyes and lost herself in her memories. Etcetera however sat ridged, her eyes wide open and her claws digging into the seats. She prayed to the Everlasting Cat that whoever her mother describing wasn't Munkustrap. She knew he was Macavity's brother but a criminal? 'No' she told herself 'mum's lying, Munkustrap isn't like that.' But the sinking feeling in her stomach squashed that thought. Her mother would never lie to her about something like this, would she?

"Etcetera?"

The young queen was dragged away from her thoughts as Griddlebone had finished hers. "Yeah?"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Etcetera replied deadpan, felling numb.

"Because I've slept around with random toms, I don't know who your father is and I've cheated on all of them. I left you when you where barely a week old and haven't found you until only recently. I've got us dumped into this shabby waste dump of a house and not once have we watched the sun rise together. I've put myself before you and never considered you once in any of this. I had Macavity take you away from your friends and the protection of the tribe. In everything I've only thought of myself. I know the list is endless and it could never be completed but I just needed to tell you that I _do_ love you and I'd do anything to keep you safe from harm. That's why I made all those stupid decisions, they were all meant to help you me little Etcetera, please believe me." Griddlebone cheeks were wet with tears but Etcetera still sat rigid to the sofa.

"I know you've done a lot of shit mum." Etcetera said eventually, "But I'm your daughter and I can forgive you. I forgive you for all the things you claim went wrong and I forgive you for anything unsaid. I can't hate you mum I can only love you and forgiving you shows you how much you mean to me. I don't need to be part of any tribe to be happy and protected."

Griddlebone burst into tears and pulled Etcetera into a tight hug. At first Etcetera just sat in her arms but soon her paws found their way to Griddlebone's back. For a moment they stayed like this, neither daring to break the embrace first.

* * *

I didn't mean for it to be so corny but that's the way the fingers type.


	7. The garden shed

Author's notes: In this chapter griddlebone makes an interesting discovery in her back garden and the past catches up with her. Macavity has 'great' plans for Etcetera involving Munkustrap. Etcetera's caught in the middle of an old relationship and has to make a choice, does she stay with her mother or return to the junkyard? What to know what happens? Read on and find out!

* * *

"Well done Griddlebone, this will do well in feeding my henchrats."

The pure white Persian bowed and thanked Macavtiy for the complement. The kitten lay sprawled at his feet.

"I am in a generous mood, ask anything of me and if it's in my power I'll give it to you." Macavity's eyes flashed dangerously at Griddlebone, daring her to choose something extravagant.

"I am not asking a lot my Lord…" A term all in Macavity's employ had to address him by, "…but there is one thing I desire. I wish for my daughter, Etcetera, to be promoted within your ranks."

Macavity considered the offer for a moment. "Well, not anyone can become high in my ranks without proving their loyalty first. I will give Etcetera a task to do and if she completes it to my liking then she will be promoted, if not then I'll have to find a suitable punishment."

Griddlebone bit her lip nervously, "And what would you have her do?"

Macavity's grinned suddenly became malice. "I want a head on a plate. Not just any head though, I want Munkustrap's. If she can bring his head to me then her loyalty will be proven, if not then it shall be her head on the plate. I'll mount it up on the wall behind me as a warning to those who dare defy me. Now go!"

Griddlebone scurried to her paws and backed out of the room with haste.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Griddlebone dodged to the left as a mug flew towards her. "Please hear me out…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR SOME USELESS PROMOTION!"

"Etcetera I…"

"NO!" The young queen screamed, "THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR THIS! WHAT IF MUNKUSRAP'S MY FATHER? I CAN'T KILL MY FATHER!"

Griddlebone dodged another mug but the shards pieced her legs as they hit the wall behind her. She pretended not to notice.

"You don't even know if he's your father, Etcetera I'm sorry…" In all the time she'd been with the young queen she'd never seen her so angry or upset before.

"BUT WHAT IF HE IS? WHAT IF I KILL HIM IN COLD BLOOD THEN FIND OUT HE'S MY DAD!" Etcetera shouted herself horse and kicked the sofa behind her. As she pulled clumps of her fur out, she stormed out of the room and up the very rickety stairs that Griddlebone was sure wouldn't take her angry marching.

"Etcetera…!" Griddlebone called after her but she received no reply.

Griddlebone sighed and returned to the sofa. Etcetera was right, she couldn't force her to do this but her life would be on the line if she didn't. Torn between her emotions, Griddlebone wandered out into the overgrown garden through a hole they'd recently made in the door. She stepped out into the gently glowing greenness of the garden and straight into a clump of thorns. Cursing and hopping on all but the injured paw for a moment Griddlebone continued through the garden but with extra care. The greyish grass felt oddly soft under her paws and if she looked closely she'd find patches of wild flowers amongst the thorns and bramble.

At the end of the garden was a large shed that was hanging on and standing up by the thick bramble that covered it. After a few minutes search, Griddlebone found a small gap in the thorns. She crept through and found a hole just big enough to fit her through. After a tight squeeze she was into the dark interior. As she let her eyes adjust to the surroundings she saw a low wooden table and a wooden chair in one corner of the room. Covering the walls where rickety shelves covered in tins and boxes and all kinds of seemingly random stuff. The floor was swimming in dirt and the walls covered in a strange sort of yellowy green grime. Griddlebone cautiously approached an unmarked tin that had fallen from one of the shelves and opened its rusted lid with ease. In side was a strange white powder that rose into the air like a faint yellow mist. Griddlebone quickly replaced the lid and put it down against the nearest wall.

As she sprung up onto the oddly solid table, she found a human gas mask and a box of matches. These were soaked through with water as was a tray with some sort of grey substance in it. Griddlebone sniffed at it gingerly and snorted in disgust at the pungent smell of rotting fish. Most cats don't mind this smell but after spending all those years on Growl Tiger's barge the stench was repulsive to Griddlebone.

A book in the centre of the table drew Griddlebone's attention. 'How to make explosives' the cover said. Griddlebone carefully turned the damp pages to the first one. 'To Brian Smith' was written inside the front cover along with 'happy 40th birthday, love Agnes'.

"What the…" Griddlebone muttered as she turned the pages slowly. It showed the reader everything they needed to know on how to create bombs, from how to get the ingredients to how and where to use them.

"What are you doing in here?"

Griddlebone shrieked and nearly fell off the table. She sprung to her paws and turned to the speaker. By the hole she'd entered the shed was a tall cat with a cloak hiding his face. Griddlebone knew this was a tom by the voice, it sounded strangely familiar to her but she couldn't put a voice to a face.

"Who are you?" Griddlebone asked at last, eyeing the tom with her cautious blue orbs that twinkled in the dim light of the shed.

"Don't you remember me Angel?" The voice cooed.

Griddlebone gasped and backed away, that was her old nickname one of her partners had called her. No one had called her that in years.

"Don't be scared Angel, I won't hurt you." The tom stepped forward slowly, holding out a gloved paw to Griddlebone.

The Persian stood rigid to the stop. Why was she so scared? Griddlebone couldn't think clearly, the room seemed to spin and the tom blurred into the swirl of colours. She hit the floor with a bang and was knocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

Oh scary! Even I don't know who this mistery tom is yet! If you have any ideas please let me know. 


	8. Friends reunited

Author's notes: I've decided Etcetera will have to face cats from her past. I know that's a little vague but I don't want to give the game away. Attempting to write emotional termoil so please be kind in your reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Etcetera dabbed a damp cloth over her mother's head. She pulled an old thin cover over her sleeping form and fluffed the pillows carefully under her head. She yawned and took a swig of rum from the bottle on the table next to her. Then she turned and offered it the tom who was sitting on the floor near her. He politely refused and, shrugging, Etcetera downed the rest of the rum.

Etcetera glanced back at the tom that had, only moments before, carried Griddlebone's limp form into the house. He was fairly tall and very well built, though his fur was slightly matted and very dirty and grey. Etcetera could just make out the darker lines of his stripes through the dust. His emerald green eyes flashed at her from under the cloak he had refused to remove, making the fur on the back of her neck stand up. He reminded her of someone she used to know but she couldn't think who. She turned away back to her mother when the nameless tom spoke.

"So… Etcetera is it?"

"Who wants to know?" Etcetera replied defensively.

"I do."

"And why is that?"

"I couldn't call you 'it' or 'kit' can I?" He said a smile with obviously on his face by the tone of his voice.

"You could but I'd probably end up killing you for such an insult." Etcetera answered dryly.

"You must have that from your father."

"What do you know about me or my father?" Etcetera snapped angrily, turning her head sharply to face the tom.

"Your mother would never threaten someone who was almost twice her height or three times as strong. Also, those faint stripes in your fur kind of give you away."

Etcetera took a quick glance down at herself. The tom was right; she did have very faint silvery stripes in her fur. Being almost the same colour as her fur they were near invisible.

"Also the fact that you don't have your mother's eyes. Hers are blue and yours are green."

"Ok, ok, you don't have to make a list." Etcetera grumbled, not seeing any tom to compare her looks with. "Anyway, you haven't told me who you are yet."

The tom shifted uncomfortably where he sat, diverting his eyes away from the young queen. "You don't need to know any more about me than you already do."

"What? I don't know anything about you." Etcetera said puzzled.

"You know more about me than you can ever imagine _my_ little Etcetera."

The young queen gasped at the use of her mother's pet name for her and sprang to her paws.

"Don't be scared little one, don't you recognise me?" the tom stood and started to walk slowly towards Etcetera.

Almost tripping over her tail Etcetera spun round and ran for the kitchen door. He grasped at her tail but couldn't get a hold. Etcetera fled towards the door and skidded slightly on the lino flooring.

"Etcetera, why do you run? Are you afraid of me? Don't look at me like that; I'm not going to kill you."

Etcetera found that very hard to believe so she ran faster. Out of the house she ran, leaping over the clumps of thorns as she went. The tom's paws pounded closer to her and although she was running her fastest the tom was gaining steadily.

She wasn't sure how long she'd run for but before she knew what was happening she was running towards to West entrance of the junkyard. Etcetera slowed down and looked back over her shoulder. The tom was no longer in sight.

"Gezz, I really need a drink now." Etcetera rubbed her burning throat and stared up at the gate leading to the West side of her former home. The high rusty gate loomed over her casting a cold shadow over where she stood. Etcetera shivered involuntary and took a step backwards. 'I haven't seen the junkyard or any of its inhabitants for over two years, how would they react to me?' Etcetera thought, 'Would they accept me readily after years of no contact? They don't know if I'm dead or alive, how would they react when I come marching in demanding water? What about mum, is she safe? She can look after herself; she'll be fine… won't she? Would they accept her back in again?' All sorts of questions raced through her mind as she debated whether or not to enter the junkyard again.

"Um miss."

Etcetera jumped at the sound of a small voice coming from the junk.

"Who's there? Come out I won't hurt you." Etcetera called.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Etcetera said, acting out the movements to the phrase. She worked out that the voice belonged to a young kit so she used kittish phrases to gain its trust.

Slowly but surely a small face poked out of the junk and a small body followed. Etcetera smiled warmly down at the kitten as it approached her. The kit was a tiny and slender young queen with small paws. She had long deep mahogany fur and large comically rounded ears. When she glanced up at her, Etcetera caught a quick glance of her large bright honey coloured eyes.

"What's your name?" Etcetera asked gently.

"Ebony."

"That's a very nice name."

"What's your name?"

"Etcetera. Why did you call to me earlier?"

"Because I thought you were someone I knew but you're not so I'll leave you alone."

The kitten turned to go but Etcetera wanted to get to know this kitten. "You're not bothering me Ebony. I'd like to talk if that's what you want."

Ebony's face lit up, "Yeah and we can make daisy chains and play hind-and-go-seek and be best friends..."

Etcetera was a little taken aback by this onslaught of ideas. All she knew about this kitten was her appearance and name.

"…And then we can go eat back at mine and when you sleep over we can tell each other ghost stories and have midnight feasts and…"

"Ebony, are you a Jellicle?" Etcetera quickly interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Do you always talk so much?"

"No I'm just a little hyper at the moment."

Etcetera raised her eyebrow. This kitten reminded her of herself when she was that age. "A little? Well you could have fooled me. "

Ebony giggled and an idea came to her head. "You need to be a Jellicle as well, come on I'll take you to our leader."

"Well actually I'm not ready…" Etcetera began to say. She wasn't quite prepared to face everyone just yet.

"Don't be silly Etcetera, they'll love you. I'll take you to mum first."

"Who's your mum then?" Etcetera asked biting her lip.

"You'll see."

Ebony led a nervous Etcetera through the gate and down a worn looking path. The little kitten pulled Etcetera along by her paw and led her up to the door of a house in the junk. She talked non-stop.

"Wait here." Ebony whispered quietly. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly when she heard her mother call. "It's me mum; I've got a friend, can we come in?"

"Oh that's nice dear, bring her in, I'll just put the kettle on."

Ebony took Etcetera's paw in her own. "Come on, mum makes lovely teas and cakes."

Etcetera allowed herself to be led into the small homely interior. There was an old brown sofa sticking out of the wall and a wobbly looking table next to it. There were a few pictures on the walls and a pair of slightly stained lace curtains hanging over the entrance to the kitchen.

"Ebony could you show our guest to the sofa… oh."

Etcetera raised her eyes to see Ebony's mum standing in the kitchen doorway in front of the lace curtain. She seemed about Etcetera's age and was carrying two mugs of tea in her paws. The calico eyed Etcetera with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. This queen looked familiar to Etcetera also but she just couldn't put her paw on it.

"Hello dear." The calico said, "Would you like some tea?"

Etcetera stared at the queen for a moment. She'd expected to be asked what her name was and why she was making friends with her daughter. "Err, yeah, tea will be fine."

The calico queen smiled and handed Etcetera her mug then Ebony's. "Do you want to become a Jellicle?"

'Ha, I knew she'd ask that question eventually' Etcetera thought smugly to herself. "Actually I was a Jellicle but under the circumstances I was forced to leave. I don't know if they'll accept me or my mum back now."

"Your _mum_ dear?"

"Yeah, that's why I left, to be with my mum. All I want is for her to live in the junkyard with me so we can be a family again." Etcetera sniffed and accepted the tissue the queen handed her. 'Why am I finding it so easy to talk to this queen?' Etcetera thought with curiosity.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, I knew someone once who'd dream every night about their mum but one day she just vanished and I haven't seen her since."

Etcetera stared up at the queen for a moment.

"So what's your name then dear?" The queen said changing to subject.

"What's yours?" Etcetera asked.

"My name's Electra and…"

"Electra?" Etcetera stared gob-smacked at the beautiful young queen that stood before her. Although she wasn't the slightly plump kitten she used to know, the now slender figure was Electra through and through. "Oh my God you've changed so much."

Electra looked fearfully at Etcetera, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you recognise me Electra?"

"Um, well… err, no I don't. I get the feeling we've met but that's it. Um, you're scaring me could you please stop looking at me like that."

"Tell me what your friend dreamed." Etcetera persisted.

"I can't she swore me to secrecy and I don't intend to break that promise."

Etcetera beamed inside; at least she knew Electra could keep any promise. "Did she, by any chance, dream that she was a week old and in the glass junk pile? Did her dreams always seem to end at a curtain point and she could go no further? Did she always trust in you to keep her secrets and you in her? Was she called Etcetera?"

Electra stared at her with a mixture of confusion and fear. "What are you trying to tell me?" She needed to be told straight what she was hearing; she didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm Etcetera…" Etcetera was nearly knocked over as Electra flew at her and wrapped hr arms crushingly round her.

"Oh Etcetera I thought you were dead! We all did!"

"It's ok Electra don't cry, I'm here." Etcetera held the queen close to her and gently stroked her head.

"Etcetera it's been over two years, why didn't you come and tell us you were safe? We thought Macavity had killed you! Oh Etcetera why didn't you return, if only once why?"

Etcetera glanced over at the little kitten who she'd just remembered had been present for all of this. "Um, Ebony, do you think we could have a few minutes alone please?"

The kitten looked between Etcetera and Electra. "Ok, I'll be outside. Can you come and play with me later?"

"Of cause Ebony." Etcetera smiled.

The kit grinned, walked over to the door and gently closed it behind her.

Etcetera turned to her friend and told her everything, from when she climbed the junk pile up to the point where the strange tom had visited her. She conveniently missed out to small detail of Macavity's request.

When Etcetera had finished Electra shook her head. "This seems so unreal, I used to pray that you would return and I always wondered what would happen and what would be said. This is not what I expected."

"What's happened to you since I've been… away?"

Electra studied the queen before her. She had changed so much, no longer was she the plump screaming little kitten she used to know. "Well, shortly after you disappeared we were attacked. Macavity and a band of his henchcats stormed the junkyard and he nearly killed Old D. Thankfully, Tugger returned with a group of queens they'd met at one of the catnip bars. These queens were extremely tough creatures and within minutes the henchcats were running. I couldn't help but laugh."

"And where did the kit come from?" Etcetera took a glance at the door as she said this.

"Well, shortly after the attack Old D deemed it safe to go to town alone. I was walking alone then…" Electra trailed off, Etcetera could see her eyes well up with tears.

"Then what?" Etcetera asked gently.

"I was attacked and raped!" Electra wailed, crumpling to the floor in a pile of misery.

Etcetera fell to her knees and took the queen up in her arms. She held her tightly, as though she were daring anyone to ever hurt her again. She didn't know what to think, all sorts of thoughts flew through her mind, confusing her as to what should be done.

"I wasn't going to get rid of the kittens; they couldn't help being brought into a cold world in such a cruel way." Electra said her voice shaking as she held back the tears. "I love my darling Ebony and she's the kindest kitten I have."

Etcetera stared at Electra. "What do you mean by that?"

"I… I had two other kittens."

Etcetera closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; her best friend had been raped and was mothering three fatherless kittens. "What are their names?" Etcetera felt lost for further words.

"I… I have three little queens, Ebony, Kadia and Xia-Sera."

Etcetera blinked at her friend. "Interesting, what do their names mean?"

"I'll let you figure them out for yourself, each means something special. I chose their names carefully, they are so special to me and they deserve names that inspire magic and passion."

"Wow, you've thought this through haven't you?" Etcetera said.

"Yeah, it's something I yell at those who try and tell me the kittens aren't worth a tuppence."

"Don't worry; I'll stick up for you."

Electra smiled and hugged Etcetera. "You always have."

* * *

For those of you who don't know what 'tuppence' means, it's two pence. Electra's saying that some cats think her kids aren't worth two pence... or nothing basically. 


	9. Beautiful queens, like you

Author's notes: I'm on a role! Here's chapter 9 already! Tugger does play an important role in future chapters but for now he's just to fill the gap. I kind of felt he'd been left out of the lime-light for too long so for all you Tugger fans, he's makign a breif entrance just for you.

* * *

A pair of huge dark eyes filled Etcetera's line of sight. "Etcetera I've found you!"

The now almost white queen sighed and crawled out of the space she'd been hiding in. Ebony jumped up and down, clamping her paws together and laughing kittishly.

"Ok, it's your turn to hide." Etcetera watched the little kitten rush way from her and dive into an old cupboard before she could close her eyes and start counting. Sighing and rolling her eyes to the sky, Etcetera pretended she hadn't seen the kitten hide and sat down on an old paint tin to start counting.

"Hey there babes, I don't think we've met before."

Etcetera turned to see a stunning main coon standing near her, leaning causally against a rusty oven.

"Let me introduce myself." The main coon grinned suggestively, walking towards her in a provocative manner. "The name's Tugger, _the_ Rum Tum Tugger."

Etcetera blinked. Why didn't he recognise her? Surely she hadn't changed _that_ much. "Tugger hmmm, interesting name. And to what do I owe the honour to be talking to the resident flirt?"

Tugger laughed and stepped closer. "She talks _and_ has a sense of humour."

"What else would you expect from me?" Etcetera said praising herself internally from being able to talk calmly to the tom without screaming and flinging herself at his paws… or scraping his eyes out. She still hadn't forgotten what he'd done to her but at the moment she was willing to forgive him… _if_ he played nice.

Tugger shrugged. "Most beautiful queens, like you, usually start screaming and I can never get a word through them."

"Well I'm not like most queens am I?"

"I guess not. Are you here to become a Jellicle or did you have something else in mind?"

Etcetera raised an eyebrow as Tugger's eyes flicked over her body suggestively. "I came here to become a Jellicle, now I can see what the benefits will be."

Tugger grinned and stepped closer, now right next to Etcetera. "There are a _lot_ of benefits. Just say the word and it's yours."

"I'll bear that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me I've a kitten to find." Etcetera rose to her paws as gracefully as she could and glided away from a practically drooling Tugger.


	10. Lies

Auhtor's notes: Etcetera is going through an emtional spot I think, if this story seems disjointed so far or something doesn't make sense to you please tell me, I'm just writing randomly with only a small idea of where this is going.

Summary: Munkustrap experiences a few home truths and Etcetera is confusedabout her identity. Will the Jellicles see right through her or will they lap up her story? Read on and find out!

* * *

Etcetera stood before Old D and the entire Jellicle tribe. There were a lot of faces she recognised and a few she didn't. These included Electra's other kittens. Kadia, a tall slender red furred kitten with narrow yellow snake like eyes, was standing near to her mother on her right. On Electra's left stood Xia-Sera. The small golden furred kitten was staring back at Etcetera with her huge piecing honey eyes. She gave a small sweet smile and turned away again. Ebony was hiding behind her mother but when she saw Etcetera watching her she gave a cheery wave and a smile.

Etcetera also noticed the absence of Gus and Skimbleshanks. She came to the conclusion that Gus had died of old age and Skimble had been run over by a train. She'd ask Electra later.

"Please step forward."

Etcetera did as she was told and walked slowly towards Old D. The aged cat smiled warmly down at her and mentioned to Munkustrap, who was sitting next to him. The silver tabby walked forward to greet the queen.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Etcetera teased, testing whether he remembered her or not.

Munkustrap leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't play games _Etcetera_." He whispered a little harshly, "I don't know what game you're playing but you can't keep it up, they'll find out eventually."

"Then why are you covering me?"

"Because I want you to make the right choice, whatever's right for you. I don't want to make you do anything."

Etcetera stared at Munkustrap as he pulled away and gave her a forced smile.

"Please, tell us your name." Old D asked.

Etcetera opened her mouth but paused. Munkustrap was glaring daggers at her. A lump caught in her throat as she tried to decide whether she could give them her real name or the made up one she'd invented. She glanced around uncertainly at the other cats that were starting to mutter amongst themselves.

"Is everything ok?" Old D asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." Etcetera said a little breathlessly.

"Then could you tell us your name please."

Etcetera glanced at Munkustrap then back to Old D. "My name's… my name's…"

"Yes." Old D said, starting to frown.

Etcetera sighed. "My name's Bastet-Kira…"

"Interesting." Old D said with a nod of his head.

Etcetera continued to bite her tongue as Old D welcomed her to the tribe. Where the hell had that name come from? She was intending to tell them all the truth but her tongue had slipped. This wasn't even the name she was intending to call herself; she wanted to be called Naomi.

"Bastet-Kira, welcome to our tribe."

Etcetera glanced up at the queen standing before her. Jellylorum had certainly aged since she'd last seen her; she was skin and bone and had dark bags under her eyes. The expression she wore was one of sorrow. "Hello, I don't think we've been introduced."

"I believe that is correct Bastet-Kira." Jelly answered, taking Etcetera's outstretched paw and shaking it weakly.

"Please, that name is far too long for my liking, just call me Kira err… sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Jellylorum."

"Interesting, do you have any kits?" Etcetera asked to make conversation.

"I had once, she wasn't actually mine. Myself and Jenny over there helped raise her as a kitten when her mother left."

"And what was her name?" Etcetera asked, already knowing the answer.

"Etcetera, a very sweet but troubled kitten."

"How do you mean _troubled_?" Etcetera strained a smile, gritting her teeth.

"She never knew that neither me nor Jenny were her real mother."

"And what happened to her?"

"No-one knows. One day she just seemed to vanish. I haven't seen her in over two years."

Etcetera glanced into the older queen's watery eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Jelly actually seemed to _care_ about what ever had happened to her and this made Etcetera _very_ uncomfortable. "I would love to stay and chat but there's someone I need to speak to."

"Ok then Kira, I'll see you about sometime then."

Etcetera ran from the old queen… and right into Munkustrap. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a quiet corner.

"Etcetera," He hissed quietly but dangerously, "Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"I don't know, I was going to but that came out instead, please don't be angry at me, I wasn't thinking…"

"You weren't, let's just hope Jenny and jelly don't find out, they'll have a heart attack. You have no idea how much they've suffered since you left. Don't lie in future Etcetera; it'll get you into serious trouble."

"You'd know." Etcetera muttered, irritated by his constant lectures.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Munkustrap asked venomously.

"Well… correct me if I'm wrong but where you the one who mugged and stole in your early years? Weren't you the one with a catnip empire and ran a whore house with Macavity, your _brother_? Wasn't it when he wouldn't follow through on a deal that your empire collapsed and you decided to settle down? You buggered my mum then vanished, 'conveniently' returning when she was out of the way! So don't you talk to me about lies, you're just some bastard who lost all he had! You're just in denial…!" Etcetera felt a paw slap painfully over her mouth, she hadn't realised that her voice had been rising.

"Etcetera please." Munkustrap begged, "Don't tell anyone. I don't know how you found out but please, no one must know."

"Now who's lying?" Etcetera spat, ripping the paw from her mouth.

"This is why I didn't want you to lie, look what's happened to me. I've been lying to everyone all my short and miserable life; I don't want the same fate to happen to you. You may think that what you've done is something small but one day it's going to come back and haunt you. I lied about my name and look where it got me."

"Your real name is Munkustrap isn't it?" Etcetera asked uncertainly.

"Yes, that's true but please don't tell anyone."

Etcetera studied the tom in front of her for a moment. "Ok, I'll keep your secret as long as you keep mine."

When Munkustrap reluctantly agreed and Etcetera left him to go and find Electra.

* * *

In your face Munkustrap! Soz, he's one ofmy favorite charactersand that's what I do to all my favs. Humiliate them, hurt them in some way, send them through emotional termoil... I'm not really picking on any random cat, everything has its purpose in this story, nothing just becasue I want it there, it's all part of the greater picture. All you, the reader, has to do is work out what that picture is. 


	11. A simple request

Author's notes: Ok this chapter's a little short but it has its purpose. Please R&R

* * *

Etcetera lay on the car boot, soaking up the heat of the sun. All around her the Jellicles rested, relaxing before the Jellicle ball that would take place that evening. Etcetera fidgeted nervously, this would be the year Tugger would ask her to dance… she prayed. Even though she hadn't liked him previously, ever since she'd changed her name and appearance he'd been all over her like an itchy rash. It wasn't as though she didn't like the attention, it was like he was now attached to her hip and Etcetera craved her own space.

Also, he kept trying to lure her into his den but Ebony usually turned up. Electra, being the great mother that she is, always made sure her daughter left them alone to 'bond' as she called it.

On the subject of mothers, it had been over a month since Etcetera had entered to junkyard and had heard no word from Griddlebone.

"Kira?" Etcetera turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of pure white fur.

"Hello… Victoria is it?"

"Yes it is. Me and the girls where wondering whether you wanted to dance in our group at the ball."

Etcetera stood up a little too quickly and looked Victoria, a little stunned. In all her years, Victoria had never asked her to dance in her group; she was always left to make something up with Electra. The calico was always offered a place in the group but every time turned it down, 'If my _friend_ Etcetera can't join then I won't either'. Etcetera smiled inwardly at how loyal Electra was to her.

"Will you join us Kira?"

Etcetera thought for a moment. "Err, sure."

Victoria looked immensely relived. "Great! Meet me here in half and hour, I'll go get the others." And with that, she sprinted away towards the old oven and then out of sight.

Etcetera smiled to herself. Life was going well, she hadn't come into too many problems or any that couldn't be fixed and she was _popular_! For the first time in her life she felt she truly belonged somewhere. Giving a satisfied yawn, Etcetera resumed her nap in the sun.

* * *

I'm writing the next chapter now. It should be posted in the next day or so.


	12. Running away

Author's notes: Ok this one's still too short.

In this chapter Etcetera makes a decision that'll change her life forever and the cats she encounters. She realises a few home truths which will affect her... perhapse for the worst.

Enjoy! Please R&R.

* * *

"Ok, let's try that again."

Etcetera quickly did a few stretches and joined the others in the ordered formation. Etcetera placed herself back between Jemima and Victoria.

"Ok!" Victoria called, "Everyone ready?"

A chorused 'yes' rang out simultaneously and the V formation began to move. With Jemima leading and Victoria and Etcetera standing to her right, they began the dance. Etcetera bit her tongue nervously, trying desperately not to break the fluid motion of the other cats. Although she moved with the grace of a leaf caught in a wind, she felt herself lumbering the steps and stumbling over her paws.

"Ok good."

Etcetera blinked and realised that the dance had ended. The other queens sat down on various objects and chatted aimlessly about the dance. Etcetera sat a little way away from the others. This was something Electra had dreamed of doing but had never done for her sake. Etcetera felt the painful sting of shame and guilt stab her stomach. She hadn't given her friend a second thought in all of this.

"Hey Kira."

Etcetera gazed up sadly at Jemima. The young queen really had grown, she was now tall and slender, her fur brushed to perfection. Etcetera sat for a moment and gazed in wonder at the shimmering coat, the red in her fur glowing ruby.

"Um, Kira?"

Etcetera snapped back from her thoughts to a curious Jemima. "Oh, sorry Jemima, I was just thinking."

"I could tell. Have you seen Electra anywhere, we want to ask her if she wants to join the dance this year."

Etcetera felt herself sigh with relief. Maybe she could get away with dancing and Electra would never know. "Sorry I don't know try her den."

"You get on well with Electra." Jemima commented, "It's like you've been friends for years."

Etcetera felt a lump rise in her thought. Jemima knew! "Yes, we do get on very well."

"It's interesting." Jemima said, eyeing the queen before her suspiciously, "You two are the complete opposites of each other but you have so much in common."

"Yeah it's strange." Etcetera smiled nervously.

"Most queens in your case would hate anyone who was completely different but had so much in common."

"Well, err; I guess I'm just a very tolerant queen." Etcetera answered with a nervous laugh.

Jemima glared at her straight in the eye, searching for any sign of dishonesty. She found none so relaxed again. "Sorry Kira, it's just that you remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who's that?" Etcetera asked, overjoyed that she hadn't been found out.

"She was Victoria's sister, very vibrant and energetic."

Etcetera braced herself for another 'Oh poor Etcetera, where could she be' speech.

"A little immature but great to hang around with." Jemima said fondly, "We didn't include her much because of her sister. Oh the Eternal Cat knows how much she hated her. She wouldn't let us include her in anything; she used to be very influential on our once gullible minds."

"And what happened then?" Etcetera asked, trying to sound interested.

"Well after Etcetera vanished, Victoria went mad. At first she thought Etcetera had just run away to get attention. When she didn't return we knew she had gone forever." Jemima actually wiped a _tear_ from her cheek. "Victoria went into denial; she'd been saying for years that she wished Etcetera hadn't been born. When she ran away Victoria went into depression, she blames herself for Etcetera's disappearance and has admitted that she did love her sister, it was just that all the attention went to her when she was born."

Etcetera didn't know what to say. "Um, she gets on well with me."

"Yeah, she says you remind her of her sister. She doesn't want to upset you in case you walk away as well."

"Why's she worried about that?"

"She has this theory that you're either Etcetera herself," Jemima signed and shook her head, "Or you're her child or something. I think she's gone mad."

"She hasn't gone mad; she just misses her sister that's all." Etcetera could have died. Her sister _did_ love her; she was _wanted_ and obviously mourned. The stabbing pain of guilt flooded her being, hot tears welled up in her eyes and she felt near to breaking.

"Kira, are you ok?" Jemima demanded urgently, grasping Etcetera by her arm gently.

Etcetera pulled forcefully out of her grasp. "I need space to think. Please don't follow." She turned and ran from the junkyard, all the heads of the queens watching her alarmed. Etcetera knew where she needed to be and it was as far away from the junkyard as possible. She belonged with her mother, as part of Macavity's employed. She didn't deserve to be around cats that loved and cared for her if she kept lying to them.

With the grotty old house coming into view, Etcetera braced herself for a life of crime and lies; she was obviously good at it.

* * *

I don't know why this one's as short as the last one. I tried to make it longer but I ran out of ideas. Anyway, The next chapter it's longer than this one. 


	13. The gap behind the wall

Author's notes: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I had a terrible case of writer's block when I came back from Devon. It's longer than the last and I'm quite happy with the progess this story's making. Please R&R.

**Warning**: Contains references to mutalation and acts of a sexual nature (Well I can't think of any other way to put it). You have been warned!

_

* * *

6 months later_

Etcetera sat nervously in Macavity's office. The heads of previous victims and henchcats hung from the walls, pulling faces of agony and grotesque angles. Jars with their severed rotting paws lined a shelf behind the hidden Paw's desk, slowly pickling in some sort of browning substance.

Etcetera, currently the only living thing in the room, shivered at the sight of the cats… and dogs.

The head of a young ash coloured queen always made her heart race and her stomach squirm. Jill, as she was fondly called, was about Etcetera's age. She had been one of Macavity's whores and had been forced to be so by the Hidden Paw. For whatever reason, Jill not satisfied his 'needs' as he would have hoped so he added her to his collection. Her shrivelled paws floated in a jar below her head, still tied together at the wrists. The sickening but strangely hypnotic sight pulled Etcetera's eyes between the head and the paws. Although she didn't want to look, Etcetera found she couldn't look away. A click behind her brought her back to her senses.

"I see you like my little collection."

Etcetera glared at Macavity for all it was worth. "This is sick, only a psycho would do such a thing."

Macavity leered down at her. "Then I'm a psycho."

"What do you want?" Etcetera demanded, getting increasingly uncomfortable with the way Macavity was looking at her.

"I want to bend you over my desk, right here right now." Macavity sneered, taking a step towards the gob smacked queen.

"You want to do what?" Etcetera almost screeched, jumping to her paws and backing away from the advancing tom.

"Come on Etcetera." Macavity growled, grabbing the queen by her waist before she could get away. "You know you want this just as much as I do."

Etcetera had a glimpse of Jill's head and realised the terrible danger she had probably put herself in.

Macavity saw where her eyes had travelled to. "Hey, I'm not going to add you to my other masterpieces, you're not worth the trouble."

Although it insulted Etcetera, she felt more relieved than she ever had in her life.

Macavity spun Etcetera round and had her face pressed to the desk before she could retaliate. Holding the immobile queen skilfully in his grasp by one paw, Macavity began to run his paw up the queen's leg to more sensitive areas.

Etcetera thanked the Everlasting Cat that this wouldn't be her first time as Macavity started to probe at her entrance with his paw. Etcetera tried to wriggle away from him but he held her tightly, with an almost burning pain.

"Hold still, I promise you'll like this." Macavity ordered, slapping Etcetera with his free paw across her buttock.

Etcetera felt herself giving in to the tom, he had the upper paw. She couldn't move, he could overpower her physically and if she didn't do as he said, either she or her mother could get hurt. There was only one option left to her.

"Good girl, hold still for daddy now." Macavity sneered, slipping a few fingers into her.

Etcetera turned her head as far as she could to face him. He was so preoccupied with what he was doing that he didn't notice her paw hook behind his ankle. With a violent jerk Macavity was send tumbling backwards, pulling Etcetera with him.

With a loud bang, Macavity slammed his head against a nearby chair.

As the dazed tom lay in a state of sub-consciousness, Etcetera picked herself off the floor and sprinted for the doorway.

Careful to open the door quietly, the shaking queen sprinted quickly and quietly down the long winding corridors of Macavity's lair.

As she rounded a corner on the 3rd section of floor B, her way was blocked by Anana, one of Macavity's regular whores. The deep brown Siamese looked down at her with her bright black eyes. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I… I'm late for something." Etcetera lied quickly.

Anana raised an eyebrow completely unconvinced. "What have you done?"

In the distance Etcetera could hear the shouts of henchcats. Her name was mentioned along with the word 'kill'. She quickly explained to the Siamese what she'd done in the hope that she'd let her through.

"Well, well. That's the first time any of his whores has done that."

"I'm not his or anyone's whore!" Etcetera gasped outraged.

"All queens under Macavity's employ will become whores or they get added to his trophy room."

"Please let me past, I don't want this life, please!" Etcetera begged with the deadly sound of thundering pawsteps approaching.

The queen reached out and grabbed Etcetera's paw. "Follow me and DON'T say a word, don't question what I do."

Etcetera nodded and was dragged down the corridor by the Siamese. Anana glanced around her before pushed a brick in the wall. Almost instantaneously, a small gap in the wall appeared, just large enough to fit them through. Anana gave Etcetera a violent shove before tumbling after her into the tiny gap behind the wall. The Siamese quietly shut the entrance way then pulled Etcetera to her paws.

"Anana…" Etcetera began to say.

"Shhh!" the queen whispered urgently. "Don't make a single sound. We're in the cavity behind the wall, no one apart from me and you know this place exists. It's your only chance of escape from this place without being seen. If we're found, we'll be killed, do you understand?"

Etcetera nodded fearfully. Anana pressed her back against the cold stone wall and Etcetera did the same. The two shuffled sideways down the ever tightening passage and paused briefly to the sound of henchcats rushing past.

Anana pointed to a small hole in the floor and it became clear to Etcetera that they'd have to climb through the floors. With a nod of Anana's head, the two continued the incredibly slow and incredibly dangerous descent through a hole in the floor.

As they passed the 1st floor and were about to enter the sewers, an unmistakeable and spine tingling voice filtered through the wall.

"She must be found at all costs! She can't escape!"

"But my Lord, we're searched everywhere. The 3rd floor, the 4th floor and the 2nd floor. She's just vanished…"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! FIND HER NOW!"

The patter of terrified paws shuffled away and the two queens were holding their breath, praying they wouldn't be heard. Etcetera glanced down to see the sewers beneath them, the strangely clear river was just feet away from them but neither dared move, not while Macavity was just a foot away. Quite literally a thin wall separating them.

"Let's see…" Macavity muttered, "She's not on the 2nd, 3rd or 4th floors but she is still in the complex. It's impossible to have left without being seen. She must be having inside help…"

Etcetera glanced at Anana, the Siamese was clearly terrified.

"…She must be having inside help…" Macavity was obviously onto something by the tone in his voice. "She's having _inside_ help… inside…"

A brief and deathly silent pause sent the queen's fur on edge. Etcetera felt beads of cold sweat forming on her fur and her limbs were shaking slightly.

"_Inside_… I wonder." Suddenly Macavity knocked on the thin wooden wall.

Etcetera nearly screamed but Anana grasped her paw tightly. Macavity knocked again then there was complete silence. The seconds ticked by into minutes and Etcetera became more agitated.

"Is he gone…?" Etcetera whispered.

Anana's head snapped to face her with a look of the utmost despair.

BANG!

Pieces of wood flew at them and dug deep into their fur. Etcetera screamed as Macavity's fist swung towards her. Anana held Etcetera's paw tighter then jumped, just as Macavity's fist connected with the young queen's face. Etcetera felt a violent jerk and was pulled head first into the river. In a space of time that seemed to take eternity, Anana swum to the surface and pulled a breathless Etcetera along with her. As they broke through the surface of the water, Etcetera gasped for the air that had been knocked out of her when hitting the water.

"Are you alright?" Anana demanded urgently, wrapping a strong arm around the shivering queen.

Etcetera nodded weakly as the ice cold water whisked them away down the grimy tunnels and out of Macavity's sight. Anana could obviously swim because she lay on her back and held Etcetera sort of on top of her, acting like a float.

The cold penetrated Etcetera's fur, chilling her to the bone. Her eyelids became heavy and soon she could hold them open no more. With a final shudder Etcetera was plunged into blackness.

* * *

Well I'm pround of that chapter. The next will be along in the near future. 


	14. Exotica's contribution

Author's notes: Well, here's chapter 14. This one's very corny in parts so I appologise if it's sickly sweet. Enjoy, Please R&R!

Warning: Corniness!

* * *

Griddlebone woke with a start. She sat blot upright and sprung to her paws. She panted heavily and her eyes darted round the room wildly but it was completely empty save for the sofa. She took a few calming breaths, it had all been a dream. Macavity would never exploit Etcetera like that, seen as she was _her_ daughter. Besides, why would a common whore lead her daughter through the cavity behind the wall and end up swimming in the sewers? What criminal mastermind would put a cavity in his walls anyway? It was a stupid dream and she knew it was probably too far fetched to be true. 

Griddlebone curled up on the sofa again. She needed her beauty sleep and fussing over a silly dream wouldn't help. With a deep yawn Griddlebone fell straight back into an uneasy sleep with no idea she was being watched.

* * *

Anana weakly dragged Etcetera's limp and lifeless body out of the water and onto a muddy bank. The faint glow of dawn was lightening the sky and the birds were making ready to sing. Anana almost collapsed onto the wet mud, her once beautiful fur sodden with mud and sewer water. 

She placed the back of her paw against Etcetera mouth and nose. She could feel no breath. Keeping calm, Anana opened Etcetera's mouth to be greeted with a rush of murky sewer water.

"Don't die now, you've come too far and risked so much." Anana begged. She bent down and her lips connected with Etcetera's cold ones. She blew hard into her mouth and felt the queen's chest rise. As she worked on Etcetera it became clear to her that the queen was lost. With a final attempt, Anana fell to the ground defeated. This queen was dead and she didn't even know her name, then Macavity would come and hunt her down. Either that or she'd freeze to death. Anana gave a defeated sob before falling into the same deadly slumber Etcetera had fallen into.

As the sun rose over the distant hills, single ray of light found its way to Etcetera. As though by some unearthly force Etcetera shuddered a breath. The young queen's eyes fluttered open and gazed out upon the rising sun with awe. "I though I'd never see this again." Etcetera whispered hoarsely as the golden disk rose into the sky. With a contented smile on her face Etcetera fell into a deep sleep with the rising sun warming her.

* * *

The tom pulled on his black leather gloves over his paws. After glancing around to check the coast was clear, he slung Etcetera over his shoulders and disappeared into the surrounding wood. He hadn't seen the other queen and even if he had he'd have left her anyway. 

As he leapt nimbly over the bracken and dodged oncoming trees, he clung tightly to Etcetera feeling her head bouncing limply against his shoulder.

"Don't worry my little Etcetera." He muttered to the unconscious queen, "I'll put you out of your misery soon."

As he rounded a fairly large clump of stinging nettles, he was greeted by a blaze of light. The tom sprung back and shielded his eyes; the roar of the oncoming lorry nearly drove the last of his courage from him. With just an inch to spare he leapt out of the lorry's way and in a tumble of fur, he and Etcetera rolled down into a muddy ditch.

Once the tom was sure the lorry had gone he slung Etcetera back over his shoulder and continued on his journey. "Not long now little one, this will all be over soon. I'll put you out of your misery. I promise it will be quick and painless."

The tom heaved the limp queen into a more secure position then disappeared into the night.

* * *

Alonzo, followed by Mungo and Plato, walked towards were Old D was sitting. 

"Have you found him?" Old D asked urgently.

Alonzo glanced at Mungo and Plato then hung his head. "No. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find him. No one has seen him and there wasn't so much as a trace to follow. He's gone."

Old D closed his eyes and ran his paws through his grey fur with a heavy sigh. "He can't have just vanished. He can't have gone too far."

"Old D, he's been missing for days. It could be that he's lost or… something." Alonzo replied pathetically.

"What about the twins?" Old D said.

"They can't find anything either. They can't sense his presence anywhere." Plato answered. "Misto's the same."

Old D opened his eyes and looked directly at the three toms. "Is there no one else who can help us…?"

"Wha' 'bou' Exo'ica?" Mungo suddenly piped up.

"Exotica? How could she help?" Old D frowned.

"Well… I don' know. She's da only one we 'aven' fough' of ta ask ye' so I' only seems logical da' we ask 'er." Mungo shrugged.

"You know something, you could be right." Old D said seeing a glimmer of hope. "Alonzo, go find Exotica quickly!"

The black and white tom sped out of the clearing and returned a couple of hours later with the Siamese queen. She seemed to float after him and didn't make a single sound.

"Exotica, we need your help." Old D said rising to greet the queen.

Exotica said nothing but tilted her head to show she was listening.

"Munkustrap's been missing for a few days. We've taken every possible lead but have found nothing. You're the only cat we haven't asked yet, do you think you could help us at all?"

Exotica seemed to think for a moment, and then a warm smile spread across her face. Without a single word to any of them she sprinted out of the junkyard and into the surrounding woods.

* * *

The tom laid the limp queen against the base of a large oak tree. He spread his cloak over her shivering form and crept into the dense undergrowth. 

Etcetera must have lain against that tree for several hours before an almost non-existent patter of paws headed her way. Out of the thorn bushes stepped an elegant Siamese. Exotica glided over to the unconscious queen all the time keeping that same mystical grace. "Ma'am?" She whispered gently.

The filthy queen didn't stir. Exotica checked her pulse and was relieve to find the young queen still had one.

Exotica's head spanned up. She stared intensely at a clump of brushes to her right that were rustling ominously. Exotica slowly took up a defensive stance and waited. The rustling grew louder as the creature approached where she was guarding Etcetera.

CRASH

A huge branch fell from a tree next to Exotica and narrowly missed her. With her heart pounding like an insane drum in her chest but still being able to keep her unnatural grace, she waited.

Then, out of the darkness, a long deep moan followed the sound of breaking twigs. Exotica backed away slightly as the bush began to part and out of the darkness stepped…

* * *

The next chapter has already been finnished but I'm sick of people reading and not reviewing, so from now on I won't post the next chapter till I've got at least ten reviews. I know I'm being a bitch but I need to know people are actually reading my work. 


	15. Perfect stitches

Author's notes: Sorry I've taken so long to update this story, I've been on holiday in France. I've decided to add a little more mistery to the plot, hope you like it. Please R&R.

* * *

"Exotica! Thank Heavyside I'm so glad I've found you. I didn't think I'd ever see another Jellicle again." 

Exotica approached the very bedraggled silver tabby. His fur was mattered and he's grown a little thin since she'd last seen him but nothing that would affect him. He had a massive deep gash on his side that was bleeding quite heavily. He'd tied old rags to stop him losing too much blood. His eyes seemed a little dull but generally he was still the tom she knew… and loved. "I'm so glad you're alright, everyone was thinking the worst. What happened to you?"

"I went looking for Etcetera."

"Why did you do that? She's been missing for years." Exotica asked eyeing Munkustrap suspiciously.

"Err… well, um…" Munkustrap looked around to find anything that would change the subject. She spotted Etcetera lying on the floor. "Who's that?" He lied, knowing perfectly well who it was.

"I don't know, I found her lying here just a moment ago. Anyway, why were you looking for Etcetera?" Exotica persisted.

Munkustrap bit his lip. It was very hard to keep thing from this queen. "Err, um… I went for a walk and got lost…"

Exotica glared daggers at him. She wasn't buying the lie he was trying to spin.

"Fine! The true! I _did_ get lost but I ran into Macavity and a group of his henchcats. They gave me this cut on my side but I got away."

Exotica studied him closely; she could tell he was hiding something… but what? "Well, we'd better get you and this queen back to the junkyard. She needs to be seen to and so does that wound of yours."

Munkustarp seemed to relax. Was it relief? He knelt down by the unconscious queen and lifted her gently in his arms, practically cradling her like a kitten.

With Exotica leading the way, the two of them slowly made their way back to the junkyard in an uneasy silence.

* * *

"Can't… breathe… you're… crushing… me… ow!" 

Old D immediately let go of his son with a not very apologetic apology. Munkustrap took a few deep breaths then stood before his father once more. The old cat had tears of joy running down his face and he was about to pull the silver tabby into another bone crushing hug when Jelly and Jenny arrived.

"Munkustrap! Thank Heavyside you've been found!" Jenny cried, hugging the tom firmly but not painfully.

"Right!" Jelly said when Jenny had let Munkustrap go. "First thinks first, come with us you need that cut seen to! ALONZO!" The black and white tom came flying into the clearing at the old queen's request. "Carry that young queen and follow me!"

Alonzo lifted Etcetera in his arms, not recognising who she was. He followed Jelly, Jenny and Munkustrap towards the makeshift hospital. It was basically a large circle of old washing machines and dish washers where the injured cats rested. Jelly and Jenny's dens were situated conveniently close to the hospital area as well as the 'maternity ward'. After all they, along with Skimble, Coricopat and Tantomile, were the only cats qualified to heal and deliver kittens.

Munkustrap followed at a slow pace, holding up their progress. He was too busy looking at all the cats that were injured. Bomba was sitting on an old paint tin nursing a deep cut across her face. Mungo and Rumple were sleeping on an old mattress, each with broken arms. He was also shocked to see Victoria crying pitifully as Skimble put fresh dressing over the burns on her legs, arms and all of her left side. Jemima was doing her best to comfort her but she couldn't. How could she possibly get out of her bed when she'd broken her back?

"What…?" Munkustarp was lost for words. He didn't believe what he was seeing, he couldn't. What had happened to everyone? Why where half of them in the hospital?

"Munkustrap sit." Jelly ordered pointing at a rusting paint tin.

Munkustrap slowly sat down on the crumbling tin as Jenny directed Alonzo to a mattress near to where they were.

"Eat this." Jelly said pushing a pawful of dried catnip leaves into Munkustrap's paw.

"Err… Jelly?"

"Eat. It will numb the pain."

"The _pain_?" Munkustrap said getting increasingly worried.

"Right Alonzo hold him still, Jenny get your needles. I'll clean this wound."

Munkustrap looked up at Alonzo fearfully as he twisted his arm behind his back, exposing the deep wound. Jelly soaked a cotton bud in what smelt like vinegar and raised it to the cut.

"Jelly are you sure this'll help?"

"I'm perfectly sure now hold still!" Jelly pinched the sides of Munkustrap's cut; letting the yellowy green puss run into a bucket, then she pushed the cotton into the almost empty wound before Munkustrap could draw breath. The searing pain was too much for the silver tabby to bear. He threw his head back and opened his mouth but no sound came out. His whole body tensed and the world swum before his eyes. Black spots filled his vision and when he though he'd faint Jelly with drew the cotton bud. "There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Alonzo glanced down at the visibly shaking and faint tabby. That hadn't been the worst of it though. Jenny shuffled over with her knitting basket and drew out an ominous looking pair of curved needles.

"Alonzo, hold him still for me dear. I don't want to have to do this all over again."

Munkustrap knew what was coming but he tried to sit still. Jenny was a perfectionist and if it meant starting all over again that's what she'd do.

"Right then, what colour?" Jenny asked Munkustrap.

"I don't care." He muttered through gritted teeth. Why did she have to prolong his agony?

"Choose a colour." Jenny ordered.

"Oh… black." Munkustrap said offhandedly.

"But I think white would go so much better with your fur…"

"No! I want black, just give me black!" Munkustarp snapped, getting increasingly irritated.

Jenny threaded the thin black string through the needle and crouched down next to the shaking silver tabby. Alonzo held his arm firmly so he wouldn't fight back.

"Right _here we go_…" Jenny sang as she jabbed the needle into his skin.

Munkustrap howled as a white hot pain seared through him. Sound seemed to drown away as all his concentration was focused on the pain. The black dots stormed back into his vision in full force and he was quickly engulfed in them. The pain faded a little and he felt like he was floating. His world started to spin, it spun faster and faster and when he though he'd be sick he felt his body give a violent jolt and his vision returned to him.

As he lay staring up at the washing machine's roof, his mind boggled for a minute. Had that all been just a dream?

He gingerly touched his side to receive a blinding pain and the presence of perfectly sewn stitches.

After quickly withdrawing his paw he lay in the pressing darkness. What if they'd found out what really happened to him? What if Etcetera woke up and told them everything, he's been banished from the junkyard for good and he'd never see Demeter again. He closed his eyes and prayed to the Everlasting Cat that this would be one secret that remained underground and hidden for all eternity.

* * *

Did you enjoy that? Please review.  



	16. Macavity's toys

_Author's notes: Sorry I've been so long for this chapter, I had some really serious writer's block. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I was attempting poetic death. I really like this chapter so Please R&R!  
_

_Read and enjoy!_

**_Warning: Death, rape and torture. _**

* * *

Griddlebone landed with a heavy thud at Macavity's paws. The ginger tom swung a kick and Griddlebone cried out as she held her stomach. 

"WHERE IS SHE?" Macavity roared kicking Griddlebone in the stomach again.

"I don't know…" The queen replied weakly knowing it was _not_ what he wanted to hear.

"DON'T LIE!" Macavity yelled, kicking the Persian in the face like a lunatic.

"I'm not…" Griddlebone cried trying to fend off his attacks.

"YOU'LL REGRET NOT TELLING ME! BONEROT!"

A huge heavily build tom stomped into the room. With a yell from Macavity he grabbed Griddlebone round her slender neck with one of his massive paws and dragged her out of the room.

Griddlebone could see ever scar in his body, could practically taste the vial stench of rotten flesh and she screamed as his fleas and lice began to crawl over her. His deformed and disfigured face leered down at her and his breath could have killed her it smelt so terrible.

Macavity laughed like a maniac as he watched Griddlebone struggle. "We're going to play with some of my new toys." He informed her as they approached a bloodstained door.

"No… no please!" Griddlebone begged struggling harder, "Please no! I beg you!"

Macavity simply laughed as the door opened and the three of them entered the room. Griddlebone cried and screamed as she was strapped tightly onto a large metal table by thick leather strips. Macavity flicked on the light and all his 'toys' were brought into view. The Hidden Paw had a thing for medieval torture techniques and this room was full of them. His favourite was something to 'relieve a sour throat'. The dead body of a strangled henchcat still lay in the device, his throat compressed by the contraption.

"Now then, let's try out this one then shall we?" Macavity laughed his eyes rolling madly. He strode over to a large wooden box and pulled out a group of spiked belts. "This is my new toy. You're going to be the first one to play with it. 5 lashes I think."

Bonerot sniggered as Macavity handed him the belts. Both sides were lined with sharp spikes and, because they hadn't been used, the points glittered threateningly in the dim lamp light.

Bonerot raised the belt and brought it down on Griddlebone's tender skin. With a piecing scream Griddlebone thrashed against her bindings. Bonerot ripped the spines of the belt out of her then brought it down on her again. Griddlebone screamed again as deep red blood poured over her, staining her fur. Bonerot brought the belt down again and again and again, all the time ignoring Griddlebone's pleas to stop.

"Ok that's enough." Macavity called. He walked slowly over to her, relishing in her agony.

"Please, stop…" Griddlebone gasped.

"Then tell me where Etcetera is." Macavity said as though it where simple.

Griddlebone started to cry. "I don't know…"

Macavity sighed. "Why are you doing this to yourself? All you have to do is tell me where Etcetera is and you'll leave here with no more harm towards your person. I know you're just trying to protect her but I only want to bring her in for questioning."

"I don't know where she is." Griddlebone wept, "Please believe me…"

"You disappoint me Griddlebone." Macavity sighed shaking his head, "Bonerot…"

The grotesque henchcat undid Griddlebone's bindings.

'He's letting me free!' Griddlebone thought, 'He's actually letting me free…'

The thought was squashed as Bonerot dragged her weak body over to a long wooden table. He laidher down and tied her paws up with rope.

"This is one of my favourites." Macavity sneered, "To humans it's called 'The Rack', but I prefer to use the term 'Back straitening device'.

Bonerot took his place at what looked like some sort of wheel. Griddlebone didn't know anything about human torture devices but she knew that Macavity's version would have his own… personal touch.

"This is your last chance to tell me where Etcetera is." Macavity warned. Griddlebone simply cried and shook her head. "Well… you were a good fuck while you lasted."

Bonerot turned the wheel slowly… oh so slowly, keeping up the sedate and constant pace. At first Griddlebone didn't notice the ropes tightening until they started to tug at her wrists and ankles. As Bonerot turned the wheel without a waver in its fluid motion, Griddlebone could feel her joints straining. As she cried and struggled her elbows gave a small _pop_ and promptly dislocated.

Griddlebone screamed as her knees followed suit and then her wrists began the crunch.

Macavity was simple sitting on the edge of the Rack, laughing at her agony. Griddlebone gave a deep long moan as her leg joints dislocated and her arm joints. Her back and chest strained painfully but they could not stop the steady turning of the wheel.

Just when Griddlebone thought her bone would crumble, Macavity held a paw for Bonerot to stop.

"Griddlebone, just tell me where she is and this will all be over."

"I don't know…" Griddlebone replied breathlessly.

Macavity shook his head. "Then I have no other choice. Bonerot, get the gallows…"

"No please!" Griddlebone screamed, "Please let me go, I'll do anything, anything!"

"Then tell me where Etcetera is. Just tell me where you think she is and I'll let you go." Macavity insisted.

Griddlebone took a deep breath. She had a good idea where her daughter _might_ be but she wasn't going to tell Macavity, he'd just torture and kill her like he was going to do to her. She knew she wasn't the world's perfect mother but she would do anything for her, even if it resulted in her death. "Ok… I'll tell you. When she was a kit we used to watch to sunrise together."

"Where… _where_?" Macavity demanded.

Griddlebone swallowed hard, feeling cold tears running down her cheeks. "It was never in the junkyard, one cat or another would interrupt our peace. We'd go to the harbour and watch from the roofs of houses. At that time of day there's no one about, if she's anywhere that's where she'd be."

Macavity grinned triumphantly. "I knew you'd see sense, Bonerot put her on the table."

"But I thought you said you'd let me go!" Griddlebone cried fearfully.

"I know. I'm going to let you leave this building. Oh… I must have forgotten to mention you'd be dead by then. Oh, what a shame and you were such a fine whore as well."

Bonerot untied Griddlebone and dragged her limp body over to the blood stained metal table. He strapped her in tightly and clipped the metal loop firmly round her neck. Only her legs could move about freely. Macavity walked over and climbed up onto the table. He wrapped her legs round his waist and turned the screw at the front of the metal loop. Griddlebone felt a cold lump of metal press against her throat, pushing tighter and tighter. Macavity stopped when Griddlebone was starting to gag and lined himself up. Griddlebone could feel him pressing against her. She couldn't be bother by then to stop him entering her with a powerful thrust of his hips. She didn't fight back as her slid in and out of her, moaning her name and relishing in touching her.

Bonerot stood next to her, slowly twisting the screw tighter and tighter. Griddlebone gasped her breath but her paws were tied. She cried out as Macavity pushed himself deeper into her body, starting hurting her. Griddlebone cried with despair as the Hidden Paw raped her and his henchcat slowly suffocated her with the metal contraption.

'So this is it' Griddlebone thought to herself as she fought for air. 'This is how I die. Raped and strangled at the same time.'

Her vision slowly turned into a hazy red and her body became numb. Death was about to take her, she could feel it. As the blackness of death seeped into her vision, the last she thought of was of a young queen, holding a kitten in her paws. As the sunlight hit the stained-glass window, she was engulfed in a wash of vibrant colours. As the image faded so did her soul and she left this world, never to return.

* * *

_I know the ending's corny but what could I write? Anyway, please R&R._


End file.
